


Pretty Little Thing

by MalevolentReverie



Series: Dark Reylo Short Stories [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Complete, Dark, Darkfic, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Kidnapping, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Misogyny, Nonvember, Omega Rey, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnant Non-con, Prison Sex, Psychological Horror, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Smut, Two Shot, bleak ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie
Summary: Rey is forcibly claimed by Kylo Ren. Though the pairing isn't complete, he pulls to her while he's in prison for his crime, and she struggles to ignore her instinct to go to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Хорошенькая штучка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809019) by [Hux_n_Ren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_n_Ren/pseuds/Hux_n_Ren), [Tersie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie)



> also an anon prompt wheeeee i'm on a roll tonight

 “Aren’t you a pretty little thing?”

Rey remembers his voice the clearest—deep and penetrating, cutting through the booming music and sending little shivers down her spine.

She’s drunk as hell in the back of the club and struggling to call Rose for a ride home. She squints and he squints back at her. They both laugh. He’s tall, broad-shouldered; the primal Alpha male with shaggy black hair and big hands. He’s hunting.

She smiles, shy. “Thanks. I’m Rey.”

 “Kylo.” He has his fingertips hooked over the top frame of the door. He’s filling up the space. “Who’re you calling?”

 “My friend. I need a ride home.” Her hazel eyes trail along the tattoos curling up his forearms and biceps.

 “Nah, don’t bother. I’ve got you, honey.”

The lights flicker and sway. She swallows down her dry throat and takes a step back toward the corner, deeper into darkness, and picks up on a familiar scent. Rut. Fuck. He’s in rut.

Rey drops her phone. “I… I…”

 “Shh.” Kylo smiles, casually leaning down to pick up her phone. He slips it in his back pocket. “I’m not gonna hurt you. I just saw you all alone back here and…” His broad chest rises as he takes a deep breath, brushing her scent on the roof of his mouth. He huffs like a bear. “You’re such a pretty little thing.”

She whimpers as he saunters closer. She’s too drunk and overwhelmed to do much except close her eyes when Kylo cups her cheek. He shushes her and presses into her space; trails the tip of his nose up the throbbing line of her jugular.

Something pricks her thigh just under her skirt.

Kylo sweeps a hand up and under her panties, cupping her ass. “Let’s get out of here. I have a feeling you’ll need me soon.”

It’s a blur. Rey’s on suppressants like any other reasonable Omega, but her lower belly cramps and the slick contractions start, and she cries while Kylo drags her back to his apartment. He has her slung over his should like the prized kill she is.

A key crunches in a lock. “Shh. This’ll be over before you know it.”

 “P-Please—sir!”

It’s dark. He carries her down a hallway to his bedroom, and it reeks of Alpha male. He drops her on his bed and she sobs into his sheets as heat starts kicking in and slick runs in rivulets down her thighs and soaks her panties. It’s humiliating.

 “See, baby? You _do_ need me.” The bed creaks as he joins her with a guttural growl. “On your belly, Omega. Now.”

Rey sniffles and rolls on her stomach. Kylo smacks her ass and yanks off her panties, then she catches him tossing her shirt aside. She paws at the iron headboard and he yanks her hands off.

 “You d-drugged me!” she wails.

 “Mhm. Needed to get you kickstarted for me.” A thick finger penetrates Rey and she shivers with pleasure. “I watched you all night. Picked up on your scent hours ago. You’ve got a sweet-smelling little cunt, Rey—and now I’m going to fuck you.”

 “Please—please—”

Kylo holds her hip and then he’s _pushing_. Rey arches up instinctively, bucking into his cock as he penetrates deeper, and she whines, heat satisfied by thick Alpha cock. Her body betrays her mind and she bites her lower lip, listening to Kylo’s grunts of pleasure.

He slaps her ass again. “How’s that feel? Hm?” His breath catches as he bottoms out, head to hilt inside Rey. “Gonna have you tied up on my knot for days— _fuck_ —”

She bites his pillow. Kylo leans over Rey, panting into her hair, skin slapping as he picks up his pace and starts really fucking her. He smells like domineering Alpha and she’s helpless; reduced to a simpering Omega like nature intended. The bed rocks and creaks and he snarls in his chest like an animal.

It’s skin-to-skin, but Rey’s too drunk on booze and dick to give a shit. She chews the soft cotton pillow, eyes rolling, and Kylo snaps different Alpha lines in her ear about getting her pregnant with pups and whatever else. His registration bracelet jangles next to Rey’s head. He’s rough. She’s not used to rough.

 “You’re so fucking hot,” Kylo puffs. “Tiny, pretty little pussy.”

He arches his back so he can lightly bite the nape of her neck and pins her hands next to her head. Rey moans and he growls in warning. Typical—he needs to be in control.

The room spins together. Slick drips and pools on the sheets and Kylo bites harder and fucks harder. Rey mewls in pain, then it’s not hurting, and she feels the horrible tension unfurling and fluttering. She gasps and keens a wail as she comes on this strange Alpha’s cock, squirming and arching her fingers.

He clenches harder. “That’s it—that’s it—” His teeth snap near her ear. “Fuck—I’m going to come, too.” He breathes hard and hot on her neck. “You ever been knotted, honey?”

 “N… No…” Rey shakes her head slowly, shivering.

 “That’s my good girl; waiting for me.” Kylo shudders and groans. “Gonna come so fucking hard. Keep being good for me.”

A strange sensation, like pressure, then Rey’s eyes widen as he drives in deep and the knot swells. She comes again like a reflex, dragging him deeper as Kylo spills inside her, twitching and pulsing, and he snarls. They sound like two dogs in a fight—

 “Gonna keep this pretty little pussy,” Kylo grunts, voice gravelly. “Gonna—f-fuck— _mine_.”

Teeth scrape then snap. Rey squeals and jerks in agony and he growls back and bites down harder, teeth ripping through flesh straight to her swollen gland. She screams higher and higher until the horrendous pressure of Kylo’s mind bears down on hers and shuts her up. His mind and heart coil around hers like a snake strangling the last breaths from its prey—and that’s what she is. _Prey._

Blood drools down her neck. She sobs softly as Kylo gives a few more jerky thrusts, now locked behind her pelvic bone. He huffs and grunts like the beast he is.

Then he rolls on his side and brings Rey along. He’s panting into her hair, fumbling with a thin sheet that he draws over the two of them. Rey screams again. She can feel his pulse and his pleasure buzzing through his mind. He’s _happy_.

 “Shut up,” Kylo grunts. He shifts. His palm settles on her lower belly where he’s tied up inside her. “Mine now.”

He laps at the mark, cleaning up the blood and Rey shudders and falls into miserable sobs. He comes again and again, sometimes waking her from a fitful slumber, and she wakes to him grunting and fucking her in the middle of the night.

Kylo holds her down. He’s half on top of her and there’s porn playing on the small TV in his bedroom. Rey shudders.

 “Whatever fucking job you have,” he whispers in her ear, thrusting slowly, “you’re fucking quitting it.” He grabs her jaw, jerking her gaze toward the Omega on the screen, naked and bent over a couch. “That’s what _you’re_ going to do from now on.”

 “I want to go home,” Rey blubbers.

 “You’re already there, baby. Already there.” He nuzzles her neck and slides his hand down her ribs. “Gonna be a good little housewife for me—give me your cunt whenever I want it, make me a couple pretty pups. Omega bitch shit.

“And I’m going to fuck you nice and gentle like this. Nice and sweet the way my baby wants it.” Kylo thrusts hard and Rey whimpers. “Unless you piss me off.”

She stays awake the rest of the night, staring at the wall, until Kylo’s second knot slips out of her. Trembling, Rey slithers from his arms and stumbles to her feet. Everything hurts.

 “Where are you going?”

She turns. Kylo’s watching her with one eye open. His cock is streaked with blood.

 “B-Bathroom,” she stammers.

 “No.” He snaps his fingers. “Get back here— _now_.”

Rey backs up, holding her hands up, terrified.

 “I have to go.” She stumbles. “I really have to go.”

Kylo grunts and sits up in bed, eyeing her. He stretches until his arms crack and stands and fuck, he’s fucking huge. He prowls after her.

 “I gave you a command, woman.” He cards long fingers through his hair and his irritation prickles across their new bond. “Get back in that bed, or you’ll regret it.”

Rey’s head swims with the force of him ordering her around. She’s still drunk and in a strange apartment with an aggressive Alpha male. She breaks down into tears and shakes her head.

 “I have to go,” she repeats.

 “You’re not going anywhere.”

Kylo breaks. He storms toward Rey and she runs through his apartment to the kitchen, screaming her head off, terrified she’ll never get away from him and see her friends again.

Adrenaline pumps through her veins. They’re not mates—not yet—not until she returns the bite. But he can _make_ her. He can command it, like he’s using his guttural Alpha voice to command her back to the bedroom. Rey fights her instincts screaming for her to obey and he’s right behind her and she grabs a knife—

Rey pivots and lashes out.

It feels like she’s stabbing butter but it’s actually Kylo’s palm. Blood spurts and he howls in pain, staggering back, clutching his wrist. She catches the code on his registration bracelet and runs like hell for the door, still in her skirt and blouse from the club.

 “GET BACK HERE!” Kylo shouts. “Rey! REY!”

She runs. She runs straight to the police station downtown, hysterical, and gives them his registration number. A painful DNA test. Sympathetic pats on the arm, then Rose picks her up, and she cries for a few hours with Rey.

But Rey goes to the sentencing because she’s not afraid of Kylo.

He smirks the whole time, even after he’s found guilty. Rey glares at him as he walks past her to begin his sentence of ten years, which isn’t nearly long enough, and won’t help her when he’s released.

 “See you soon, baby,” he coos. He turns as he’s pulled past her. “You’re gonna need me for your next heat!”

Rey doubles up on suppressants. She won’t. She won’t.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just warning you guys, this has a super bleak ending
> 
> check new tags!!!!!!

 “This a very unfortunate situation, Miss Niima.”

Unfortunate. That’s a fucking understatement.

She’s pregnant—ten weeks—and she can’t take suppressants because they’ll harm the baby. She can’t have an abortion, either. Kylo’s in jail but they’re half-mated and he has ‘rights’ to her body and the fetus and it makes her want to puke.

Rey covers her face. She’s in a hospital gown, perched in front of Dr. Maz. Either she has to get Kylo’s permission to terminate or…

 “I’m going into heat,” Rey sobs. “What am I supposed to do?!”

 “I know, honey. I’m so sorry.” Maz clicks her pen, frowning. “You can try to wait it out, or visit a support group. Your… other option… is to apply for a conjugal visit with the baby’s father. Other routes may just make your experience even more miserable.”

The mark on her neck tingles from time to time—Kylo calling to her from his cell. She can ignore it most days, but Rey knows she’s going into heat and she can’t escape the inevitable.

—————

Rose brings Rey to the prison a couple days later, conjugal visit approved. Rey rubs her head and sniffles. Heat’s already started. It _hurts_ , and Kylo can sense her pain, and he’s even more insistent calling to her across their half-made bond.

Rose pats Rey’s thigh. “It’s okay. I have some extra suppressants if you want to try to, um… you know…”

Rey can’t even _imagine_ it now. Every time she considers ending the pregnancy through illegal means it makes Kylo fly into a rage and she gets physically sick. She’s stuck.

They park and head inside. Rey sags against Rose, too pained and miserable to walk on her own, and the Alpha guards outside growl as the two Omegas pass. Rey probably smells repulsive to them with Kylo’s mark on her neck. The bond runs deep. Dr. Maz said she’s never seen anything quite like it—possessive and powerful, even half-completed and separated by miles and miles.

A guard brings Rey down a long blue hallway to a cell at the very end. She whimpers, fisting her maternity shirt and struggling to hold in the slick pooling to painful swelling inside her. The female guard doesn’t dare touch Rey as they approach Kylo’s cell. Rey can stay for a week until the heat ends. There’s even blankets and pillows for her to make a nest if she needs to.

But Kylo won’t be pleased if she smells like anyone except him. And she does, thanks to the baby slowly growing in her womb.

 “We keep a hands-off stance with mated pairs,” the guard says. “It’s, um… not best to intervene.” Keys jangle.

It’s a steel door but Kylo throws himself against it from the inside. He snarls like a wild animal and Rey bites her lower lip. She should hate him. She does hate him. Fuck. Fuck.

The guard buzzes in. “Mister Ren, behind the second door. _Now_.”

 “Give her to me!” he snaps. He pounds on the door, rapid, snarling. “Now—NOW!”

 “She’s not coming in until you move behind the second door.”

Rey shudders at the sound of his voice. She can’t smell his pheromones in the hallway, but she feels his frantic clawing across their bond, desperate to protect his pregnant mate.

Kylo chuffs like a grizzly bear and does as he’s told. The inner door slams shut, controlled somewhere else within the prison, and the guard unlocks the outer door.

 “There’s a call button if you need us,” she says, smiling in a sad way.

Rey nods, trembling, and enters the small holding area. The door shuts and locks behind her and she picks up Kylo’s scent, thick and heavy, pungent with possessive rage and lust. He growls and prowls on the other side of the second door.

Something buzzes. Rey leans on the wall as the door splits down the middle and slowly rolls apart.

She’s snatched out of the holding area and drawn right into Kylo’s arms, warm and thick, then he’s mouthing at her mark. Rey stumbles. He scoops her up like she’s too precious to have her feet on the floor.

It’s easier than she thought it’d be. His gentle sucking on her mark takes off the anxious edge and she doesn’t mind him carrying her to the small cot in the corner of his cell. As promised, there’s white pillows and blankets strewn around the room. Rey’s more concerned with being knotted.

 “Fuck, you smell nice,” Kylo groans. He tugs off her sneakers, kneeling between her thighs, and licks his lips. “Knew I’d have you bred after that night.” Then he seizes her jaw and squeezes, dark eyes flashing. “You ever fucking think about getting rid of him again—you’ll fucking regret it.”

She nods. He leans over, capturing her mouth with his, then she’s clawing at his green jumpsuit and rutting on his thigh. She hates him. She really does.

The built-up slick pours free and Kylo flips Rey over on her stomach. He grabs her hips and jerks her up, pushes down between her shoulder blades. She whines and squirms and he grunts ‘shut up.’ This is much more desperate than the first time during her forced heat. She might cry if he isn’t inside her soon.

 “Making me wait almost three fucking months,” he snaps. Kylo slaps her ass and yanks down her leggings. “I should let you fucking suffer, Omega. Thinking about getting rid of my pup, sending me to fucking prison, then you come here—” Fabric shuffles and he slaps her ass again, harder this time. “Expecting me to help you.”

 “Please?” Rey mumbles into the pillow. It smells like him—like home. “Please… I’m sorry.”

 “I bet you are, woman. Should’ve stayed in bed like I said.”

Kylo holds her hip to keep her steady and then the desperate screaming in Rey’s blood quiets. She arches, mewling as he piles in the inches, hot skin-to-skin the way it should be. Nature doesn’t give a fuck about how much she hates him or what he’s done. This feels exactly right and she’s already coming when he buries inside her.

He yanks her hair. “Say my fucking name.”

She cries for a lot of reasons as she chants his name. Her cunt clenches around his cock and this is the best sex she’s ever had. Nothing’s ever felt better. Her muscles flutter. He fills her just the right way—so much better than a Beta. Rey kicks her feet and claws at the mattress and Kylo crouches down. He latches on to her mark, wrapping an arm under her belly as he pounds into her.

 “That’s it, baby.” His deep, gruff voice is muffled in her skin. “Fucking soaking wet.” He smacks her ass again and squeezes a painful fistful. “Holding in all that slick for your Alpha like a good girl should. No one else gets a fucking drop. All mine.”

Rey’s speechless, slack-jawed, drooling a bit. She manages a moan but it’s lost amongst the lewd wet thrusts and Kylo’s throaty growls of pleasure. He catches his weight on his forearm, sliding a hand between her legs to her clit, and Rey squeals.

She’s sensitive—too sensitive. She comes again and lies there, boneless, panting and drowsy. Kylo rubs his damp hand on her lower belly where their baby is. Rey feels a pulse of joy from him.

He’s biting, holding her in place the way instinct commands, just as pent-up as Rey. He puffs through his nose. Rey can hardly keep her eyes open as he rocks her back and forth on the cot—then—

The knot ‘pops.’ Kylo buries his face in her hair and groans like the Alpha male he is as months of unanswered need comes to a head. Rey’s eyes roll back with pleasure; just from knowing he’s filling her with more cum, even if she’s already pregnant. She has another orgasm—softer, gentler, less desperate—her body accepting him.

 “That’s it…” Kylo breathes hard; licks her mark. “Knew my baby needed me.”

He shifts his weight with a grunt. Rey whimpers as he tugs the thin sheet over them and he kisses along her shoulder and nape, purring. She resists at first, but the purring lulls her to the best sleep she’s ever had.

—————

Rey wakes in a panic.

She scrambles out of bed and starts fixing up a nest in the corner before she realizes what she’s doing. Her hands tremble. No, no—the pup needs a safe place—warm. This won’t do. This won’t do.

Kylo purrs. “Am I dreaming, or is my baby girl making a nest?”

Rey doesn’t give a shit about him at the moment. She frantically rips open pillows and gathers feathers, working them into a smaller curled blanket for extra warmth. Food… she needs food. She leans back on her calves and sniffs out water, maybe hints of meat from hours back, but nothing close by. This is a cell. She has to get out.

Her mate creeps up behind her. He’s purring, a sure fire way to shut her up, and she sobs softly as he mounts her.

 “Shh…” Kylo lifts her gently around the stomach with one broad arm and sets her in the new nest. “I’m here.”

This time he’s gentle, all traces of Alpha aggression gone. He plants tender kisses on her bare shoulders and rocks in and out, murmuring into her temple, shifting in the darkness. Rey whimpers and sags to the sheets with her ass in the air.

 “I have to go,” she whispers.

 “You think?” Kylo holds her hips in his huge hands, gently guiding her on his cock. “Don’t you know I can provide for you?”

 “T-there’s no food.”

 “There is. Relax, baby.” He huffs. “You’ll feel better after you come.”

She does. Rey slips back into sated sleepiness after she mewls and comes a few more times on Kylo’s cock. He knots, growling with pleasure, and they fall asleep again in the nest.

—————

 “Rey? Baby?”

…It feels like Rey’s missing time. Something’s wrong.

She blinks, yawning, and nuzzles into the safe scent of her nest. A big hand cups her cheek and she whines petulantly.

 “Well, if the bond is complete… we cannot legally hold you, Mister Ren.”

Her eyes snap open.

Rey jerks upright, naked in front of Kylo and a man in a black suit and a prison guard. She stares at them in terror and gathers the blankets over her chest. Bond? Complete?

Her mouth tastes like _blood_. She slowly gazes at Kylo, crouched beside her, and sees a bright red ring on the side of his neck.

He smiles, but it doesn’t touch his dark eyes. “Hear that, baby? We’re going home—” His hand settles on her stomach. “All three of us.”

Rey shakes her head, horrified. “N-No—I didn’t—”

Kylo coos and sidles closer. She lashes out and screams and he wrestles her down to the floor, but no one intervenes. They aren’t supposed to. She can only remember a hazy spit of time: sleeping and fucking and guzzling water. Nothing else.

The Suit clears his throat. “We have some paperwork to fill out.” He nods to the guard. “If you don’t mind.”

They leave, though the guard casts Rey a sympathetic look on her way out. She keeps on shrieking and fighting back against Kylo.

 “Shh,” he whispers, “shh.” He pins her wrists above her head, grinning, licking his lips. “Hear that, you little bitch? You’re never getting away from me now. Bit me last night—I didn’t even have to command you to.” Kylo squeezes until Rey winces. “Get ready to quit your fucking job. My woman will stay home where she belongs.”

 “FUCK you!” Rey hisses. She tries to keep from crying but bursts into angry tears. “I fucking hate you!”

 “Hate me as much as you want. You’re not going anywhere.”

A black, abyssal hell opens up before Rey: this strange man holding her captive, perfectly legal, using her as fertile soil for his poisonous seed. It happens—it happens a lot—and it’s happening to _her._

This is thousands of years of fine-tuned evolution displaced in modern society. This is torture. Prison. _Hell._


End file.
